Garden Party
by MasterAkira
Summary: Challenge for mikkimikka. AtobeMizuki. A fancy garden party, and two well-to-do boys have nothing better to do than amuse themselves for the evening. YAOI, PWP, Oneshot.


Garden Party

By MasterAkira

An AtobeMizuki PWP, dedicated to mikkimikka, who issued a challenge. This was surprisingly easy to write, and fun too. Tell me how my Mizuki is; it's my first time writing something with him. He's almost as (super)special(awesome) as Atobe!

Warnings: YAOI. That means boyxboy (and with PoT I think its even shota…). Don't like, don't read, please. Explicit PWP, so nothing but smut, not for kiddies.

--

Every year, in the finest privately owned traditional gardens of Tokyo, a party was held. It was attended by the finest families in the city. It was a place to be seen and to see. Atobe loved it. He got to wear a fine silk yukata, and he styled himself to resemble a feudal prince. This year was different. He was almost in High School and he wondered why he should be attending some stuffy garden party when he could be relaxing in his posh apartment with some cute little thing hanging off his every word.

Atobe considered calling his driver and leaving when something caught his eye. A flash of black and a flicker of red. A pretty thing for him to play with! Atobe's interest was peaked and he rose from the mat he had been kneeling on. He put down his drink and headed out among the cultivated flowers and rock designs towards the divine creature he had seen.

Next to a water and bamboo feature sat the captivating figure, one hand clutching a pencil scribbling furiously in a small notebook, the other twirling a strand of jet black hair around a slender finger. As Atobe took in the profile before him he realized he knew the face. It was the devious St. Rudolph boy. The tensai that had seduced Seigaku's Fuji Yuuta and the Kisarazu twin. He was a force worthy of Atobe's attention.

Atobe stopped a few stepping stones short of the crouched figure. His movements ceasing caused dark eyes to peer up at him. "Atobe-san."

"Mizuki-san." Silence hung in the air.

"Of course you'd be here. This is just the perfect thing for the King of Hyoutei to be doing." A cruel smirk covered the thin lips of the fairer boy.

"Is that so? Ore-sama enjoys parties. Are you scouting for St. Rudolph even now?" Atobe's flawless features hardened in amused conceit.

"Hai. There's no point in stopping. That would be silly." Mizuki slowly stood, brushing small pebbles off of him and smoothing the folds from his deep scarlet yukata, held loosely closed with a gold and cream sash. A rather large triangle of pale skin was exposed as his movements pulled the front apart even more. His charcoal eyes rested on Atobe's similarly clad figure, only in royal violet with silver flowers, and he knew exactly what he wanted. "Are you here alone? No hulking manservant?"

Atobe sneered. "Kabaji-kun is not a manservant Mizuki. He is Ore-sama's friend and teammate. Ore-sama thinks you mean to offend Hyoutei ways." Mizuki cocked one eyebrow. "The same could be said about you. Where is the Fuji boy? He's said to be your…pet." Condemnation dripped from his words.

"Touché Atobe-san, you are very amusing. We should talk more often. If you weren't a third year-"

"Ore-sama would never leave Hyoutei for St. Rudolph."

Mizuki chuckled. "You could come to visit. See us play. Or there are other things we could do. This party is rather dull." That got Atobe's attention. Mizuki took a step closer, so only an inch separated their chests. "I saw an empty tea house near the farthest lake."

Atobe tangled one hand in the charcoal curls, dragging the elfin face closer. "Perfect." He smashed his lips against Mizuki's, claiming the ruby lips. It was only moments before the smaller teen melted into the embrace, wrapping arms around a trim waist and opening his mouth to the other's ravishing tongue. The kiss broke and Mizuki panted up as he stared into Atobe's cobalt eyes. "Take Ore-sama there." Mizuki could only nod; this was perfect, nothing like a good fuck to get your mind off boredom.

They made their way to the tea house quickly and without drawing attention to themselves. Mizuki paused only once to let Atobe press him to a tree and ravish his mouth just a bit more. They reached the large chashitu and Mizuki released his grip on Atobe's wrist to slide the shoji screen open. They entered and he closed it behind them, leaving only the dying sunlight to filter into the large teahouse thought the opaque walls. "I found this place a few years ago. It's about time it was broken in."

"What a harlot." Atobe crushed Mizuki to him, kissing him deeply. When the manager could no longer think coherently Atobe ordered him to pile the four mats in the main room on top of each other. Task completed Mizuki kneeled before Atobe, dexterous hands undoing the sash at the heiress' waist, revealing bulging silk briefs.

"Yum. I always wondered why people flocked to you. Your 'prowess' is rather impressive." Mizuki chuckled again, only to be silenced by a hand pressing his face forward into that pulsing heat. He opened his mouth, licking up and down the silk, wetting it and eliciting a moan from above.

"Good Mizuki, Ore-sama is pleased. Your mouth feels exceptionally excellent." He was purring by the end of the statement, the briefs were pulled down, letting him feel that wicked tongue directly. He let the teen do what he wanted for a few minutes until he couldn't stand it any more. "Stop Mizuki, get up." Reluctantly he did and they kissed again, Mizuki submitting easily.

"Ah, Atobe, fuck me." Dark eyes were almost lost in an equally dark pupil, lust overtaking the St. Rudolph student. When his own yukata was fully opened and removed, the chilled air made his anatomy stand even straighter. "Keigo-kun, please."

Atobe laughed. "An eager little slut, aren't we? Ore-sama will take care of that. Get on the mats, on your back." His eyes drank in the delicious sight of the body spread before him. Mizuki was pale and slender, all lean muscle. His shoulders held strong arms and then narrowed down to a small waist with curvy hips and long legs. He couldn't wait to have those reserves of power wrapped around his own slender waist as he fucked the underhanded boy.

"Keigo, why are you taking so long? Now." Mizuki made a motion to sit up but Atobe was hovering over him in a flash, knees pinning his hips down and hands forcing his shoulders into the mats.

"Ore-sama will do as he pleases Hajime." The way he said the name Mizuki would have thought it was poisonous. Atobe leaned in and licked a moist path from a tightened Adam's apple down to a tight belly button. The teen under him moaned and thrashed. "Ore-sama will fuck you, but only when Ore-sama decides to." Atobe smirked at the cross look on Mizuki's face.

"Not today." With surprising force the raven haired teen sprung up, forcing the brunette backwards and catapulting Mizuki so he was sitting on that fine chest. "Keigo, just sit back and enjoy." Like the cat that got the canary Mizuki licked his lips, looking down from his perch. He ground down on the erection pressing against his ass and was rewarded with a moan.

"Hajime, what a naughty thing you are." Atobe reached up and fondled the two delicate silver rings hanging from pebbled nipples.

"Hai." Mizuki raised his hips and slowly let hands on his hips guide him back down, onto that hard erection. Atobe thrust up at the same time and both froze. It felt so perfect, almost too good. "More." Atobe moved first, at Mizuki's request, pistoning up as hard and fast as he could. The paler teen moved down, clenching his muscles, trying to get the one under him to loose control.

"Fuck Hajime." Atobe sat up, his lips covering fuller ones, and forced Mizuki's hips downwards.

"Keigo!" Mizuki came before he could think about holding out longer, his body arching and convulsing.

Atobe thrust up a half of dozen more times into the increasingly tighter channel until his own orgasm overtook him, his companion's name escaping his lips. "Kami." He came back to his senses first, Mizuki still lifeless on his chest.

"You could say that again." The St. Rudolph student propped his chin up with one hand, the other twirling a lock of wavy black hair. He leaned in for a last kiss. "Time to go find my family, they're dropping me back to school tonight. I'll see you again soon." He got up, redressed and left. When the shoji door slid shut Atobe could barely believe it. He wanted a quick fuck, and he got it. It had never been that easy before, but that had been amazing.

--

When asked about the party Mizuki had simply told his kohai he had been "Awed by prowess," and that traditional gardens were actually quite nice when enjoyed in "fun" company. Yuuta didn't understand what he meant, and ignored it.

A week after the party Yuuta noticed that his sempai had stopped propositioning the handsome teens he loved to toy with. After another week of moping he worked up the courage to ask what was wrong. That earned him extra practice with Kisarazu-sempai. He decided Mizuki-san could deal with whatever it was on his own.

At Hyoutei, Atobe had grown increasingly irritable. He wouldn't even tolerate Jiroh's falling asleep during practice. He had upset the blonde enough that he swore he would never touch the diva again. Shishido and Gakuto made bets for how long that would last. Finally, when no one thought they could take it any longer, Atobe was snapped out of his funk. Not that Atobe had "funks".

The Hyoutei regulars had been practicing, while Atobe dished out malicious comments when a person no one expected entered the indoor practice courts. "Mizuki Hajime." Oshitari stood up straight, fixing his glasses, watching the St. Rudolph manager approach his captain.

"Keigo." Mizuki stopped inches short of Atobe.

"Hajime." Atobe couldn't fathom why those charcoal eyes were looking at him like that, but he was sure he'd enjoy the outcome. "Why have you bothered Ore-sama?"

"Because." Mizuki smirked and lunged forward, wrapping strong arms around a thin neck and careening his lips into Atobe's. They kissed, Atobe pulling him closer by the waist and plundering that sweet orifice. They broke apart. Panting for breath, he finished his explanation. "I want you to fuck me again. And again."

Atobe smiled down at the teen in his embrace. He liked the sound of that. "It was Ore-sama's prowess, was it not?" That garnered a chuckled from Mizuki.

"Hai, it was the prowess, now show me your mansion." With a wink to the boys around them, from the intruder of course, the two teens left for a further demonstration of Atobe's notable "prowess."

--

Fin.

--

Please review, tell what you think. I might do a sequel…. Or take another challenge if it piques my interest. Thanks for reading, I hope it was amusing. Sexy, ne?


End file.
